Growing Pains
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Spinelli is in the fifth grade and she is growing and developing faster then other girls. Throguh this confusion, she's starting to get butterflies when near our friend T.J.TxS
1. Growing Up and a Dream

**Flames of Passion**

Chapter one: Growing Up and the Dream

"Ashley, time for bed." Spinelli groaned as she rolled her body so she was sitting in an upright position on the couch. Talk about a lame time to go to bed. Iron Head was just about to cream Wolf Man. "Ashley!" he mom shouted again. Spinelli shot an evil look towards the room her mother was in and turned the TV off. She trudged up the stairs into her bathroom and slowly removed the dress, jacket, socks, boots, and hat she wore. Standing in her under garments, she sighed. Over the past month she'd been having random and unclear dreams.

Now, she was 'beginning to develop as a young woman' as her mother put it. She was the only girl in Third Street her age with, uh, no flat chest. She always hid it because she was embarrassed. Her mother assured her it meant she was growing up faster, but Spinelli didn't want to grow up faster. She took her hair out of their pigtails and brushed the ebony locks out. They looked really pretty down, but she never really paid attention. She removed her undergarments and took a shower. As the warm water ran down her bare back, she thought over about this whole growing up matter. Her mom said she was becoming a woman. Her body was developing faster then most girls. It kinda scared Spinelli to be honest. Spinelli finished her shower and put on her midnight blue PJs. A tank top and caprice were the PJs and the tank top had a navy blue stripe running down the middle.

"Well, guess I've got no choice but to move forward because there is no turning back." Spinelli was now in the fifth grade and her mom had given her, to her horror, bras. Spinelli felt so sick that she could start crying. These things were happening so fast. She laid down in her bed and turned off the light and shut her eyes.

In her dream, she was on the playground with a kickball. But, she was all alone. The wind blew the swings and they creaked ion a lonely term, paper flew across the blacktop, and everything remained recent and ominous. Wait, there was a shadow of a person. In the fog, because it was pretty early in the morning. She walked towards the person and was relieved to see it was T.J.

"Teej, what's going on?" she asked. T.J. shrugged and seemed to be staring at her clothes. Spinelli looked down to see she was wearing a tube top and jeans. What was up with that? When she looked back at T.J., he seemed to be blushing and it built an awkward moment. "So…" Spinelli began. T.J. and her were pretty close. When had they gotten closer? Her head was pinning and she had dropped the kickball. It rolled away gently. T.J. suddenly cupped her chin and brought her head forward and their lips met. She blinked but felt like she…like she…

"AHHHHHHH!" Spinelli sat up, screaming. She looked around to see she was in her room, in her bed, still wearing her PJs. She sighed and fell back on her bad. It was morning. Groggily, she got out of bed and went downstairs to see her parents.

"Ashley honey, are you ok?" he mom asked. "We heard you screaming." Spinelli looked at her mother and shrugged.

"Just a bad dream." With that, she sat down at the table and poured herself a bowl of Senior Fusion Flakes and began to eat the purple sugar coated cornflakes. Normally, these were her favorite, but today she could care less. After Spinelli finished her orange juice, she returned upstairs and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her hair. She went into her room but, instead of her normal clothes, a white T-shirt, nice jeans, and a single ribbon for her hair, not to mention a, ugh, bra, sat waiting for her. "MOM!" she yelled. Mrs. Spinelli ran upstairs.

"What is it Ashley?" she asked.

"Where are my clothes?" Spinelli demanded, pointing her index finger at the other clothes her mother laid out.

"They were all dirty, honey. Just please dress like a girl for a change, please honey." Spinelli snorted. She was such a tomboy she considered it an insult if someone called her a girl. The only reason she agreed was because her mom got on her knees and begged. Besides, she had no choice because she had no other clothes except her PJs, and she was NOT going to school in those. Her mom left and Spinelli took the clothes into her bathroom and took off her PJs and put on the bra. She took a good look in the mirror. She was taller and had long, pretty, slender legs and a nicely built hourglass figure and long arms with graceful hands. Her complexion was slightly tanned and her face was pretty. She put on the T-shirt and jeans and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She looked really cute. Her mom had laid out sandals for her to wear. She put them on and walked downstairs and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye…" she said slowly and walked out of the house and walked slowly to school.

**Cliffie. Let's see what her friends hafta say about her new look. Hee hee. **


	2. Butterflies and Embarrassment

Chapter Two: Butterflies and Embarrassment

Spinelli trudged towards the school, kicking a stone. She sighed heavily. What would her friends say about the way she looked? I mean, her chest was SO noticeable.

"Well, I'm gonna hope I'll suddenly become invisible," she sighs to herself. She turns the corner and is in front of Third Street School. She walks slowly and finds her friends observing something on the ground. "What are you guys looking at?" she asks dully. Without looking up, Gretchen answered,

"A set of fighting beetles." TJ was rooting for one of them.

"Yeah, come on Sprintz beat that weakling we call Steely." Vince was opposing TJ's cheers. Spinelli just stood there.

"I'm heading to class," she announced softly. She walked away and sat in the far back of Ms. Canary's classroom. The bell soon rang and Spinelli sank low into her seat, out of sight as the students filed in. Luckily, everyone pretty much sat in front of her. Class began. Since Spinelli was anxious for school to end, she barely paid attention. She was low in her chair to hide her clothes. Soon, it was time for recess. As soon as everyone else had run out of the room, Spinelli hesitantly stood and walked after them. As soon as she stepped outside. TJ ran over to her.

"Hey Spin-…elli…" he stopped abruptly and his gaze was focused on her, well, her clothes. He seemed to be blushing a little bit. He looked her from head to toe in a moment and gulped, shaking his head a little.

"What is it teej?" Spinelli asked, hanging her head. TJ bonked his head slightly and snapped out of it.

"Did…you want to play kickball?" he managed to ask. Spinelli smiled and nodded. They ran over to the kickball field. In the process, they ran by the Ashleys.

"Spinelli!" Ashley A. gasped. Spinelli froze and turned slowly to face them. The girls were shocked at how she looked today.

"You-you look…like an actual GIRL today!" Ashley Q. pointed out. Spinelli growled threateningly and TJ grabbed her arms to prevent her from pummeling them.

"What's it to ya powder puffs?" she snapped. They snorted and Spinelli glared, then an idea came. "Cool a snail!"

"EW!" all the Ashleys shrieked and ran away. Unfortunately, the damage was done. All the kids on the playground had turned to look at Spinelli. She felt her cheeks burn scarlet and ran away, fast. She ran into the girls' bathroom. She walked into a stall and sat on the seat beginning to cry. After five minutes, she began to calm herself and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She grabbed some toilet paper and blew her nose. She unlocked the door to her stall and splashed some cold water from the sink onto her face. She sniffed and walked back outside. TJ was standing next to the girls' room and Spinelli almost ran into him.

"You ok?" he asked with a look of worry in his eyes. Spinelli nodded her head.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" she told him. He eyed her for a moment and patted her shoulder.

"Hang tough kid!" She looked up at him to see that familiar twinkle in his eye and knew she was joking. She laughed aloud and nudged him playfully. "Still up for kickball?"

"You know it!" TJ grinned and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her towards the kickball field. Spinelli looked at the face of her friend and felt like hundreds of butterflies were fluttering abound in her stomach. They came to the kickball field. Spinelli was up first and Lawson laughed when he saw her.

"Hey look guys. Spinelli turned into a babe over night." Guys on Lawson's team nodded and some threw wolf whistles in her direction. Spinelli felt herself get angrier than a bull.

"Just pitch the ball so I can cream it, Lawson." Lawson laughed gain and rolled it. Spinelli kicked it extremely hard. It sped through the air and whomped Lawson in the head. It flew over the fence.

"IT'S OUT OF THERE!" Vince shouted happily as Spinelli walked around the bases.

"No big!" she grinned as she walked onto home base. Her team cheered and hoisted her onto their shoulders. Spinelli laughed and raised her arms into the air as they sang, "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow." "Thank you thank you." She caught TJ's grin at her and the butterflies returned.

* * *

**Duh duh duh. CLIFFIE! Any flames will be used to burn tuna melts and fire em at people. Byez!**


	3. A School Dance Pt 1

Chapter Three- A School Dance! Pt.1

After recess, everyone returned to class. TJ and Vince sat next to Spinelli and Gretchen sat in front of her. Mikey and Gus sat on either side of Gretchen. Mrs. Canary began to teach physics and the gang nearly fell asleep. Before class was over, she made an announcement.

"This Friday we are having a school dance. All of you are REQUIRED to come and bring NON-RELATIVE date of the OPPOSITE gender." Spinelli and the others gasped. As they walked out of the school, Spinelli thought HOW could SHE get a DATE?

"I'm gonna ask Ashley A." Vince decided. He got along pretty well with her. Gretchen was going to bring some science geek they had never met. Gus was going to ask Swinger Girl and Mikey was going with Corn chip Girl for the heck of it. That left TJ and Spinelli without dates. Lawson ran over to Spinelli.

"Yo, Spinelli. You got a date for the dance yet?" he asked. Spinelli eyed him ugly, still remembering he babe comment at recess.

"No!" she answered venomously. Lawson ignored the venom and glare.

"Wanna go with me?" he asked, obviously expecting a yes. Wrong Lawson.

"NO!" she yelled, stomping on his toe.

"OW!" he yelled in pain, grabbing his foot and hopping up and down, crying "ow" over and over again. Spinelli growled and little.

"Hey Spinelli, want to go to the dance as friends?" TJ asked. She nodded and sighed with relief. She was in the clear. They walked home and their parents immediately dragged em to the mall for new clothes.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness. Next will be the dance and I'll make it longer. Flames will be used to fire my bazooka. Leftover flames for baking cookies. **


	4. A School Dance Pt 2

Chapter four- A School Dance pt.2

Spinelli's mom had dragged her to the mall and had practically pulled all the dresses off the rack for her to try on. Many people walked by, laughing.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" she whined. Her mom just chuckled and pushed her into the changing room. First, Spinelli gave a plain, spaghetti strapped lavender dress a shot. It went down to her ankles and had a built in bra. Her mom thought it was too plain for her. Next came an ugly ribbon strapped dress with a plain purple torso and the skirts with a part-way see-through butterfly wing design veil over the purple skirts. Spinelli yelled no ten times before her mom finally gave up and told her to go put on a new dress. After dozens of dresses, she finally came to one she liked.

A tank top strapped black velvet dress with silver sparkles that went to her ankles and hugged her curves. It was classy and gorgeous. Her mom gave her a white rose to where on the dress and bought her black high heels. Spinelli had been practicing walking in them. Finally, they could leave.

* * *

With TJ

TJ was in a place where tuxedos were made and his mom was naturally fussing over him.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you chose to go with Spinelli, she's such a nice young lady. You're going to be a site in your tux sweetie." TJ sighed and rolled his eyes. He was standing with his arms spread out. This dude was measuring him to see how to make his suit size.

"Sure mom!" he sighed. He sat and they designed his suit. He went for the fitting and it was perfect. Not snug at all, yet not loose. The material of his shirt was soft cotton and was a loose-sleeved white shirt. The tux was black with gold cuff links. (AN- Just about everything) Soon, after an hour, they were happy with the tux and paid for it and left the store. Next, they fussed over getting Spinelli flowers.

* * *

Friday Night

Spinelli's mom was combing out Spinelli's glossy hair. She twisted it up into an elegant knot at the back of her head with little diamonds in her hair to match the sparkles on her dress. Spinelli remembered what she looked like at the little Miss Blush beauty contest and this reminded her of that time. Only now, she was more tall and elegant looking. Spinelli sighed as her mom applied a little blush to her cheeks and some nice red lipstick to her lips. They decided no mascara or eye shadow, and Spinelli didn't need foundation. Finally, she walked down the stairs, sparkling like a star. Her dad took pictures and was nearly crying.

"My little girl is all grown up." Her mom rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it Joe. Now take out little Ashley to the dance." Her dad took her to the car and drove her to the school. She stepped out of the car, a black coat covering her dress. She intended to keep it on all night. She waved good bye to her dad and walked into the dance room and saw the gang waiting for her. Vince, TJ, and Gus were all in black tuxedos and Mikey was in a white one. Gretchen had her red hair in luxurious curls and had replaced her glasses with contacts, showing off her bright green eyes. (AN- Made up a color for her) She had mascara, which showed her eyelashes and was in a emerald green silk dress trimmed with gold.

"Spinelli…what's up with your coat?" she asked, tilting her head. Spinelli blushed.

"I'd rather not let you all see my dress…" They all begged and Spinelli sighed and took off the coat and revealed the dress. Almost every guy in the room gaped at her, making her feel even more uncomfortable. Ashley A. walked over in a powder pink dress with frills.

"Vince, there you are. Now let's get one thing straight. You need to compliment me every five minutes and dance with me every twenty minutes and pose for plenty of pictures, got it?" Vince sighed and nodded. Ashley looked at Spinelli. "Nice dress Spinelli." With that, she walked back to the other Ashleys. Swinger Girl couldn't go with Gus so Mikey let him ask Corn Chip Girl and they had gone together. Corny was in the same dress she always wore only it was canary yellow. Mikey had come with the new girl, Cynthia. She was poet like him and loved to sing so they were obviously meant for each other. She was about the same height as Gretchen with curly brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue dress.

"Hey Mikey, let's dance!" she smiled, grabbing his arm. Mikey agreed and the two walked off to the dance floor. Vince had left to a screaming Ashley A. and started dancing with her, receiving death glares from Menlo. He'd gone with Kurst the Worst who was pigging out at the buffet table. Actually, he'd asked her desperately and she was so in tune with her sandwich she'd just said, "Whatever," and had gone back to eating. Gretchen hurried off to a geeky guy and began to dance with him and Gus had gone to chat with Corny.

"So, what do we do?" TJ asked Spinelli. She shrugged. She wasn't sure if he wanted to dance or even if she did. She wasn't hungry so the buffet table seemed pointless and anyone remotely interesting to talk to was either out on the dance floor or not there. The song ended and a new one began.

_Here, here I am again…_

_And I'm staring at these same four walls alone again._

_And now…_

_All the colors blend,_

_And I'm growing numb and I've become,_

_This empty page._

"Wanna dance?" TJ asked, offering his. Hand Spinelli shrugged a little and took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

_Hold on it's tragic,_

_Stumbling through all this static._

TJ hesitantly put his hand on Spinelli's back. (AN- He is too much of a gentleman, and too uncomfortable at the fact that they're just friends…for now -wink wink-) He took her hand with his free one and she popped her elbow and lightly rested her hand on his shoulder. (And by pop I don't mean as in making the bone crack)

_I just wanna talk to you._

_My broken heart just has no use._

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah._

_Well every time you try to tell me._

_Say the words that I'm the only._

_But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground,_

_When you say Love Makes the World Go Round._

The two danced to the rhythm of the song. It wasn't a slow dance but not generally fast. They were both surprisingly good and TJ led.

_My love…_

_Look at what you've done to me._

_For someone who has felt so strong,_

_It's amazing I'm completely gone._

_Hold on, it's tragic, _

_Stumbling through all this static._

Soon they were the center of attention. Everyone either stopped dancing to watch them or tried to compete.

_I just wanna talk to you._

_My broken heart just has no use._

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah._

_Well every time you try to tell me._

_Say the words that I'm the only._

_But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground,_

_When you say Love Makes the World Go Round._

Practically everyone had stopped to just watch them, but they didn't really care so much. Though it did get awkward when someone shouted, "KISS HER!"

_I guess the kind of love you give me._

_I'd rather be alone believe me._

_Is that the way 'posed to treat me,_

_I'd rather walk away._

The end of the song was coming up.

_I just wanna talk to you._

_My broken heart just has no use._

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah._

_Well every time you try to tell me._

_Say the words that I'm the only._

_But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground,_

_When you say Love Makes the World Go Round._

The final verses.

_Yeah! You sat love makes the world go round._

_Every time you try to tell me,_

_I don't care, you're not the only._

_Don't you know I'm coming back around?_

'_Cause I say love makes the world go round, yeah._

'_Cause I say love makes the world go round._

TJ released her passionately and the room broke into applause. Spinelli and TJ smiled awkwardly and took their bows.

* * *

**Ok, I'm gonna end the chappie here and make a school dance pt.3. Be nice and please tell me what you think in your wonderful reviews. I don't normally except reviews, but if you have a super spectacular reason that should be a novel and in the newspapers that you must say, then I probably will be good with it. If it has no reason or it's stupid, I'll get mad at it and send my own flame if possible. Ok, byez. Oh, and ideas and questions are welcome.**


	5. A School Dance Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Recess characters, however, I own any newbies. Thank you for the sleepover idea everyone, I think next chappie the gang is gonna have a sleepover and this chappie is a mix of jealousy.

* * *

**

Chapter five- A School Dance pt.3

Spinelli sighed and walked over to the snack table and poured herself a glass of punch. She was having a better time then she could have thought. The gang had agreed to have a sleepover at her house tomorrow night. Her parents were gonna be out of town so it'd be wicked awesome.

Two new girls walked up to Spinelli. She had made friends with them and they were both tomboys like her. The first one was Erika and she had shoulder length black hair and black eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a silver kimono with lavender swirls and a lavender headband to match. She is Japanese, hence the choice of wardrobe. Lori had elbow length honey hair and blue eyes. She had a T-shirt dress that went to her knees and was pale blue with sequins and sandals.

"So you're here with TJ? Not too bad a choice. I just grabbed Hustler Kid." Lori sighed. "He's been selling stuff all evening and won't even talk to me." Spinelli and Erika raised eyebrows.

"Do you have a little crush on him, Lori?" Erika asked. Lori turned scarlet and didn't answer. Spinelli and Erika, even though it was not usually normal for them, giggled.

"So who are here with, Erika?" Spinelli asked. Erika flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and pointed at Digger Dave.

"It was a necessary evil." The three laughed at this and sipped their punch. Spinelli was having a better time than the two, but she figured she had to help Lori snag Hustler Kid, just to be fair. She walked over to the profiting guy and yanked him away from his paying customers.

"Hey, what gives Spinelli?" he asked, staring. She glared at him, annoyed and ticked off.

"You came to the dance with Lori, right? Well then why the heck aren't you dancing with her?" she snapped. Hustler Kid blinked and looked at her funny.

"Why is it any of your business, Spinelli? Besides, she just asked me and I didn't give a hoot who I went with." Spinelli grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gave him her evil glare.

"Look, if you don't spend the rest of the dance with her and LIKE it, I'm gonna rearrange your face and the tooth fairy is gonna make you a rich man, understand?" she snarled. Hustler Kid gulped and nodded. She let him go and he hurried over to Lori. Lawson walked over to Spinelli and did the slow curb. She ignored him and began walking in the opposite direction. He hurried over to her.

"So, Spinelli, it looks like your little date over there, TJ, has found another kitten." Spinelli looked to see TJ chatting casually with Fiona Parker. She was flirting outrageously with him and he was blushing. Not understanding why, but Spinelli felt kinda ticked and, dare she say it, jealous. She had the urge to walk over to Parker and decapitate her. "So, you wanna dance since your traitor of a date AND friend found a new girl?" Spinelli took a breath.

"Lawson…GET A FRIGGIN LIFE AND STOP HITTING ON ME!" she shrilled and backslapped him, hard, across the face. Her face flushed scarlet, she stormed away to leave the freak in his pain and agony of her slap. Erika and Lori hurried over to her. (Lori asked Hustler Kid to get her some punch)

"Hey girl, we saw the whole thing!" Lori told her sympathetically, patting her shoulder in a sisterly way. Spinelli felt tears in her eyes. What was up with that? Erika embraced her.

"TJ, that jerk. How dare he blow you off for that hideous Fiona girl and how dare She to flirt with him. What is she, the biggest floozy in all the world?" Erika snapped in a pure vile of venom. Spinelli nodded and the tears vanished and were replaced by flames of rage. How dare TJ do that to her to Lawson could find her, ripe for the picking. Spinelli stormed over to TJ.

"YOU JERK!" she snarled and backslapped him across the face. The room immediately grew dead silent and they were all staring at TJ and Spinelli. TJ touched the red and tender spot on his cheek where Spinelli had smacked him. _"Two injuries in one night, I'm impressed with myself!" _Spinelli thought to herself. TJ was looking a little hurt…well emotionally and physically.

"Spin…" he muttered, unable to bring forth any other words.

"You just go and flirt with that…that…SHALLOW LITTLE FLOOZY and leave ME ripe for the picking for Lawson!" Spinelli screeched. TJ stared at her with shock.

"ME flirt with HER?" he gasped, pointing at Fiona. "She came up to me as soon as you walked away and wouldn't let me escape. She just trapped me while I tried to get away." Spinelli looked at him.

"How could you just lie to my face like that?" she whispered in a voice crippled with such sadness it failed to be her own voice any longer. Spinelli turned on her heel and walked out of the room, Lori and Erika, being the good friends they were, following. Spinelli, tears flowing freely from her cheeks, hurried to the school pay phone and dialed her home number. "Mom? It's Spinelli. Can you come and pick me up? I want to go home right now."

"Oh of course baby. Your father will be there in a heart beat." Spinelli sniffed and nodded and hung up the phone. Lori and Erika walked with her outside the school and stood with her, trying their best to cheer her up. After five minutes, Mr. Spinelli drove up and the tears were dried on Spinelli's cheeks. She opened the door and waved good-bye to Lori and Erika and her dad drove her home.

* * *

"How DARE he do that to my baby!" Bob (Mr. Spinelli) snapped as he paced the living room in front of Flo (Mrs. Spinelli). She was sighing and shaking her head.

"Honey, there isn't anything we can do. Our little girl just had her heart broken." Bob nodded sadly and sat next to his wife. They knew nothing they could say would ever help Spinelli now. All they could do was provide as much comfort as possible.

* * *

Spinelli was laying on her bed, crying her eyes out in her pillow. She punched it in a daze of rage, confusion, and sadness. She could never understand the roller coaster of emotions she was running through. Spinelli threw off her dress, washed off the make up, took off the jewelry and sat in a tank top and shorts. She turned on her radio to "Depression Central" and a slow, sad, song played. The depressing sound hit her and she laid on her bed, listening, praying for relief from the burden of emotions.

* * *

**An that will be that. Don't you DARE think it's gonna stay like this. They're gonna make up soon, I swear. Put a hold on that sleepover. Ideas? Questions? Comments Concerns? I'm all ears…or eyes in this case. _Ciao! _**


	6. Just Like Romeo um Sorta

**Ohmigosh, I FINALLY UPDATED. Thank you reviewers. Thanks Lana Waterkeen for a cute idea that I plan to use only slightly altered. I love you all so much, thank you for your kind comments. I feel so special. Ok, here is the update.

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Just Like Romeo...sorta

After the weekend, Spinelli dragged herself to school. She wore all black clothing and silver chains, passing off a goth look. She passed TJ and the gang without a glance and hid with Erika and Lori. They mumbled words of comfort but Spinelli's mood failed to left. This continued for a week. She avoided TJ and the others with shocking success and never stayed home, but hid in dark places.

On Sunday, Spinelli laid on her bed, hugging her pillow, and was curled into a ball. Tears that put her to sleep every night wormed down her face and she listened to a slow, depressing, dark song. She hummed the tune, knowing it, and a bunch of other songs, backwards and forwards.

_Tap_

What was that? Spinelli didn't move but wondered what that sound had been.

_Tap_

It was coming from the window. She turned her head slightly and stared at the glass.

_Tap _

A small pebble hit the glass. She got out of her bed and walked over to the window curiously. She opened it and looked down to see TJ.

"What are YOU doing here?" she snapped, frowning.

"Can we talk?" he begged, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Spinelli snorted at him.

"Talk? Talk about what? How you humiliated me? How oyu hurt me? How you left me there for Lawson to hit on? You wanna talk about that?" she snapped, glaring. TJ sighed and looked up at her.

"Spin, I swear I did not flirt with her. SHE flirted with ME. I wanted to get away but she trapped me." Spinelli crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Like I'm gonna believe that bull!" she yelled. Yeah...her parents...long story. TJ sighed and she turned away from the window. TJ frowned and began to climb up the tree next to her window.

"Spinelli, I'm gonna sit you down and talk to you, evenif it means breaking into your house and chaining you to a chair!" TJ growled as he climbed up the tree. He jumped into her room. Spinelli was about to scream. TJ sorta paniced and resorted to a desperate yet sweet and if you're a fan of the pairing who does it makes you scream in happiness...anyway, I'll get to the point. He grabbed her wrist and crushed her lips to his...

* * *

**AND I SHALL LEAVE YOU HERE TO ROT. MUWAHAHA. Er...sorry, caught in the moment. But I'm stopping here. Yes, evil cliffie but I don't care. Flame me and I'll never update again, I swear I will discontinue if I get a mean flame. If it's not harsh and is good enough to be a novel then I'll accept it, BUT THAT'S IT. Ciao bella.**


	7. Oh my Goodness

Chapter Seven: Oh...My...Goodness

Spinelli froze, her eyes wide in shock. TJ had just kissed her. Something was seriously freaky about that. She pushed him off her, tears stinging her eyes.

Get...out...of...here!" she growled, pointing to the window. Now he had the nerve to abuse her feelings further. TJ frowned.

"No." She looked up at him fiercely, tears running down her cheeks. He stepped back, shocked. What had he done to make her cry this time?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, throwing a punch. He ducked and narrowly avoided her fist coming in contact with his jaw. "I never want to see you again, Theodore J. Detweiler." He stood there, petrified by shock and hurt. Hanging his head, he finally spoke.

"If that's what you want." He climbed out of the window and back down the tree. Finally he stalked away, his hands buried in his pockets. Spinelli slammed the window shut and began to punch the wall until there were ten huge dents in the wall.

"God...why is TJ still on my mind? I'm supposed to hate him." Spinelli's shoulders shook as she cried. "No..." she moaned as she FINALLY realized the truth. "I...I love him...Oh...my...Goodness..."

* * *

**Short but you get the idea. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. I Will learn to Love Again

**WHOO! I updated! i love this song and I do not own it. Ok, so this chappied will probably loved by SxT fans and if it isn't well, it isn't. Enjoy the update.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: _I Will learn To Love Again_

Spinelli pounded her pillow, screaming in rage. Stupid TJ. Why on Earth did he have to ever enter her life? Why did he torture her? How she wished he did not exist. Or did she? Her heart did beat faster and a few soft thoughts arose no matter what at even the mention of his name. And the feeling of his lips against hers still lingered, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

She turned to her side and reached over for the radio, her beautiful, dark eyes reddened and tears clinging to her dark lashes. One happy song caught her attention. It seemed it would be sad...but it was happy.

_(To love again, to love again...)_

_Drowning in tears, that won't be me._

_I will soon be free, from all these chains of all the pain inside..._

_And though I cry, it won't be long_

_till I regain the strength to know I can go on._

_I will find my way,_

_through the heart break._

_I will not give up on love._

_I believe..._

_I will learn to love again,_

_I will learn to trust._

_Once this heart can mend_

_I will learn to, learn to love again_

_All of these tears...time will dry them._

_I will survive them_

_and make it through into another day..._

_all of this pain._

_Time will heal it,_

_there'll be a time sometime I know_

_I will life through life without you, after hurting is done._

_I believe..._

_I will learn to love again,_

_I will learn to trust._

_Once this heart can mend_

_I will learn to, learn to love again_

_(To love again, to love again...)_

The song was beautiful, but Spinelli doubted she could learn to love again. How could she love anybody else? Wait...the song said learn to love again. It did not mean learn to love somebody else, now did it? For some reason, despite her sore, teary eyes, a grin slowly came onto her lips. She had this feeling...perhaps she had been thinking all wrong from the start.

She sat up on her bed and opened her window again to let some sun back in. The fresh hair felt so good against her face. Spinelli sighed, how could she ever doubt her love? How could she ever doubt TJ like that? Now she had to tell him how she felt...after cleaning herself up. But first, her parents needed to know.

Spinelli ran out of the room. "Mom! Dad!" she cried. Bob and Flo, who were sitting downstairs on the couch and reading the newspaper, sprung to their feet when they heard Spinelli. She ran into the room.

"Honey, are you ok?" Flo asked worriedly.

"Mom!" Spinelli cried with a surprising amount of joy, throwing her arms around Flo and hugging her. "Everything is fine. I've discovered something absolutely wonderful. I'm in love, with TJ." Flo stared at her daughter with shocked eyes. It was surprising they did not fall out, seeing she had them opened to wide.

"Ashley, are you sure?" she asked, hesitantly. Spinelli nodded, so happy she didn't even care her mother had called her "Ashley."

"I listened to the most beautiful song and it made me think about everything. It made me realize I can learn to love someone again after all heart in gone. And I chose to love TJ again." Flo was left speechless...and Bob on the floor, seeing that he had plumb fainted.

"Darling...saying that you are in love...it's a big thing to say. Are you absolutely sure you love him?" Flo asked seriously. She did want her poor Spinelli to be crushed again.

"Yes mom."

"...ok. If you're sure...but, honey, please try not to get hurt again." spinelli nodded and flew up the stairs into her closet. She put on a large white shirt and sone ripped up jeans and her old boots. After managing to comb through her tangled, black hair, she put it in a messy bun and ran to TJ's house, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She ran up the steps, to the front door and...the rest is to wait.

* * *

**Yayness to my updatey...ness. Review me pretty please.**


	9. Five Skips

**FINAL CHAPTER! OMG! I'm finishing up two fanfics today, holy cow. Ok, deep breaths...I MAY put an epilogue but, knowing me, I may never get around to it.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Five Skips

_Ding Dong!_

Her heart beat like a bass drum, catapulting in her chest. Breathing was somewhat difficult as she awaited nervously for someone to answer the door. She heard the lock click and the door opened. Mrs. Detweiler looked t Spinelli in surprise.

"Oh, hello Spinelli! I have not seen you in quite some time. How have you been?" she asked kindly.

"To be honest, pretty crummy the past few weeks. But I'm better now and I really need to talk to TJ. Is he home?" she asked. Mrs. Detweiler shook her head.

"No, he left a half hour ago. I think he went to Kelso's." Spinelli nodded and walked off the porch.

"Thank you Mrs. Detweiler!" she called back.

"You're welcome, dear!" she answered, closing the door. Spinelli ran to Kelso's at top speed. The bell of the door rang a friendly tune as she opened the door. TJ was not in sight, but the rest of the group was sitting at the counter sipping soda.

"Spinelli!" Mikey cried when he saw her. She walked over, smiling. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm much better now, thanks!" she answered. "Where is TJ? I really need to tell him something." Mikey shrugged.

"We don't know where he is." Gus put down his empty soda glass.

"TJ left a few minutes ago."

"What do you need to tell him that is so important?" Vince asked, taking a long slurp of his soda.

"That I love him!" she answered simply. Vince was so shocked he spit a mouthful of soda onto Gus's head. Gus yelled out in surprise. Vince pounded his chest, trying to breathe normally again.

"Spinelli, are you sure about this?" Gretchen asked, handing Gus a napkin. Spinelli nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I am! Now I need to find him. Bye!" she said and she ran out of the store. Mikey sighed dreamily.

"Ahh, Le Jour D'Amour!" he sighed.

Spinelli ran down the street, looking high and low for TJ. After an hour of running around, she sighed hopelessly. He was nowhere to be found. Burying her hands into her pockets, Spinelli trudged to the pond in the park. She sat at the edge of the pier and started to skip rocks. A wind blew and she pulled the scrunchie holding her hair up out.

* * *

TJ trudged towards the park, kicking an empty soda can. He sighed heavily and walked towards the lake. When he stepped out of the shadows of the trees, the sun filled his eyes. He tried to shield his face and groaned slightly. Was he dreaming?

It was _her_! She sat at the edge of the pier, her jeans rolled up and her bare feet dangling in the water. Her shiny, soft black hair was caught in the wind, blowing like those goddesses in the paintings. Like it was fate or something, she happened to turn around and look right at him.

TJ gulped nervously. She gave him a small smile and gestured that he could come closer. TJ walked towards her until he stood at her side. "Sit down, TJ!" He obliged and sat next to her. She skipped another stone.

_One skip..._

"I'm sorry Spinelli!" he blurted. "I didn't mean to hurt you at all. It was the last thing I would ever want to do to you."

_Two skips..._

"I know TJ, and I should apologize. I acted foolishly but now I have thought it over and i need to tell you how I really feel."

_Three skips..._

TJ felt confusion sweep over him. "I love you, TJ. I always did love you, but I was too stupid to see it. When I was broken I thought it over and learned how to love you all over again." She turned to face him. He was absolutely speechless. She smiled slightly. "Do you not believe me?"

_Four skips..._

TJ could not really move. Spinelli cupped his chin with her hand and brought his head forward until her lips mer his in a soft, chaste, REAL first kiss. This one was different than the one when she and TJ had kissed for an experiment. This one was different that day in her room. This one was real and out of the feeling.

_Five skips..._

Spinelli pulled away from him and looked down, afraid to meet his gaze. What now? One hand took her wrist, the other her cheek. TJ pulled her back to him and kissed her, this one with more passion in it. She tentatively kissed him back.

He pulled away from her, grinning a little. He picked up a pebble. "Five skips, huh?"

**The End

* * *

**

**Aww, cute little fluffy ending. Possible epilogue, but this fanfic is pretty much at the end. I hope you all enjoyed it, I like writing it very much. Ciao!**


End file.
